


Lucky Shot

by happywife416



Series: Wrighting the Commonwealth [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: Post game, happily married bliss. Well, except this is the Commonwealth. Happiness and ever after are separated from death by the finest of lines, and a single shot can make all the difference.





	

Belle took a deep breath, her face breaking into a wide grin as the the noon sun beat down on them. "I'd forgotten how nice it was to go out on patrols."

Piper chuckled. "Getting bored with being an old married woman, Blue?"

Belle's grin twisted into a lopsided eye roll as she snatched her around the waist, lifting the reporter off her feet for loud smacking kiss. "There is no such thing as boring with you, Piper Wright."

She giggled as Belle set her feet back on the ground. "It _is_ nice being on the move again, fewer paper cuts then back home."

Belle laced her fingers through Piper's, smiling when the cool metal of her wedding band rubbed against her skin. "True. I'm sure we will find you a story while we are out here."

"The people always love a good article about life before the war. Toasters! Who knew."

"Or a dashing tale from inside the Institute?" Her blue eyes danced merrily.

Piper rolled her eyes. "I print a newspaper, not comics."

“You don’t let me have any fun.” Belle mock pouted. 

“You don’t have to live with your ego.”

Belle grinned and bounced up on the balls of her feet. “There’s the place. I’ll settle for making gunners cry since you are so mean.” Piper shook her head and planted a kiss against her cheek. As she moved away, Belle caught her close and kissed her soundly. She gave her another grin and brushed a kiss against her nose before brushing one more tender kiss against Piper’s soft lips. “For luck.”

 

Belle stretched, giving her head a shake to lessen the ringing. She needed to find or make some ear plugs before she made herself deaf. She patted her trusty shotgun affectionately, they were a good team. “Piper, you think any of these assholes have something good on them? I may be getting too old for hauling junk across the Commonwealth.”

“Shaun wanted some things. He may be more talented then you are at being handy.” Belle nodded absentmindedly, already crouching to sort through pockets. They worked in quiet silence for a time, piling ammunition and other things into their packs.

"Blue." At the tremor in Piper's voice, she slowly turned rising from her crouch, drawing the pistol from her hip when she saw the barrel at her temple, her eyes wide with fear.

She gazed down the sights, heart clenching in rage and terror. Not again. Not again. Her hands began to sweat and shake. The scumbag was taller, lips above Piper's hat, but still a risk. "I suggest you let go of my wife."

"Put down the gun, lady, and I'll let her go." He laughed, teeth broken from a multitude of fights.

Her eyes left the sights and found Piper's. "Love, do you trust me?" Piper nodded, a spare movement with his forearm braced against her shoulders and throat. Belle’s gut clenched. Not this time. He bared his teeth, finger heavy on the trigger. The shot echoed through the room.

 

"I wonder if this is normal for other journalists?" Belle let out a sigh of relief as Piper grumbled and snuggled further into the sleeping bag.

“Well, my love, most journalists aren’t married to me. How’s your head?” Piper grimaced as she rubbed at the goose egg on the back of her head. Belle winced and pulled out a stimpack. “He dropped like a rock, but took you down with him. You hit your head pretty hard on the floor.” She scowled at the campfire as Belle slide the needle into her skin. At the tremble of the needle she looked at Belle’s hands, still shaking. Belle gave her a weak smile. “You scared me. I thought I had missed and he had shot first. Or worse.”

Piper took her hands, tossing the used stimpack towards the fire and pulled Belle down beside her. Belle tucked her gently against her side. “Blue, I love you. You’ll have to work a lot harder than that to get rid of me.” Belle chuckled, brushing a soft kiss against her aching head. “Did you carry me out here?”

“Mmhmm. Remind me to tell Nat to stop finding you candy. Ow!” She fell into a cackle of laughter, rubbing at her sore pinched side. “I had to carry you, the packs, and your horde of candy. How many gumdrops can one woman eat on a trip?”

Piper pulled herself up on her elbow to stare wryly at Belle. “Well, if someone was sweeter.” Belle rolled her eyes but drew her down for a kiss before they started giggling. “Thanks, Blue.”

“I will always be here for you, Piper. No one gets to hurt you on my watch. My journalist is bullet proof.” She tucked a stray hair behind Piper’s ear. “How else would I get my good luck kisses?”

Piper smiled softly before brushing another tender kiss against her lips. “Then you just need to keep making lucky shots.”

 


End file.
